


Killing Me

by giornarancia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Detective Phichit Chulanont, M/M, Murder Mystery, Police Officer Christophe Giacometti, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Serial Killer, Suspect Lilia Baranovskaya, Suspect Victor Nikiforov, Suspect Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia
Summary: The head of the household is found dead early in the morning. Cops conclude that it’s a fellow member of the household who has committed this crime. Cops and household members try to figure out who it is. Along the way, the killer strikes back and kills more of the family members. Can they figure out who this mysterious killer is before it’s too late?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

It was a normal day in the Nikiforov mansion. The usual bickering between Viktor and Yurio, Makkachin’s barking and whining, Viktor constantly flirting with Yuuri, and workers constantly cleaning any mess. Later that day, near 4am, a manly yet blood curdling scream can be heard throughout the mansion. The scream caused everyone in the household to wake up. Viktor ran to where he heard the scream from and found Yurio on his knees, crying outside of Yakov’s room. 

“What’s wrong, Yura?” Viktor asks as he sits next to Yurio and comforts him.

“Y-Y-Yakov…… h-he’s dead……” Yurio sobs into his knees. Viktor stands up and opens the door. Yakov’s body is pinned onto the wall by knives. His blood dripping down the walls, along with a message written with Yakov’s blood. The message reads “You should’ve seen this coming” in Russian.He covers his mouth in shock.

“Holy….. Yura. Did you see anybody leave this room on your way here?” Yurio shook his head. “Shit. We have to call the cops.” Viktor takes his phone out of his phone and dials 911. He tells the cops the address and describes the crime scene. The cops show up around 10 minutes later. 

“We have come to the conclusion that the killer could be anyone living in this household. This place is so far out from the city that there’s no way someone could’ve discovered this place and decided to murder Mr. Feltsman.” The cop stated. All of the family members and house workers look at each other in disbelief that one of their own murdered the leader of this household. Yuuri holds onto Viktor’s arm tightly, knowing his husband didn’t do such a thing. Yurio held Otabek, a house worker, close to him.


	2. Interrogation Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation! Something else goes down as well.

“So….. who do you think committed the crime? Answer truthfully.” The cops ask.

“Like I’d know. I don’t know who the fuck would have a motive to pull this type of shit.” Yuri answers.

“I-I don’t know….. nothing in particular happened that could give someone a motive…. at least on  _ that  _ day…..” Yuuri says.

“I have no idea. There are a couple reasons to dislike Yakov, but not a single reason to murder him in cold blood.” Viktor says before taking a sip of his coffee. Otabek shrugs.

“I know why someone would kill him. I can’t stand him most of the time. It was definitely not me though. I was in a great mood that day.” Lilia states. The cops immediately take Yuuri into questioning.

“Now, what do you mean by at least not that day?” Phichit asks. Yuuri seemed nervous.

“W-well….. my husband and Yura always argue with him…..” Yuuri says while sitting uncomfortably.

“Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. We just have to do this as a part of our jobs. When was the most recent argument? What was it about? And who was involved?” Phichit questions.

“I-it’s alright. I understand completely. It happened a couple days ago….. between Yura and Yakov. My husband was on a business trip at the time. Unlike their usual arguments, this one was serious. If I remember correctly, Yura threatened Yakov by saying he was gonna expose Vitya. I’m not sure of what he means by exposing him though…..” Phichit nods as he writes down notes.

“Thank you for your time, uhh…..”

“Yuuri. My name is Yuuri.”

“Yes, thank you for your time, Yuuri.” Phichit smiles and gives him a handshake. “Call in Yura for me, would ya?” Yuuri simply nods and walks out.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yurio says angrily. He puts his feet up on the table and leans back in his chair.

“Wow, rude. So I heard from Yuuri that you argued with Yakov a couple days ago, yes?” Yurio nods. “He overheard you saying you were going to expose Vitya, if I’m correct. What does this exposing entail?” Phichit asks.

“Well, he was damn right. Yakov told me to stop bickering with Vitya because it’s “stressing him out” and I know damn right that he has a stress free life. So I threatened Yakov by saying I’d expose Viktor’s personal matters. Just because his fucking fans think he’s like a perfect slice of pizza, in which case, he isn’t. He’s a fucking nut job. Says that he loves me, but then threatens me—“ Phichit interrupts.

“Wait…. Viktor threatens you…? How….?” Yurio scoffs.

“I was about to tell you, but you interrupted. He would threaten me when not in front of other people. For example, if he and I were bickering, and someone leaves the room, he will literally change personalities. In front of Yuuri, he’s still smiling and joking around. If Yuuri isn’t there, he’s glaring and threatening me. Here’s what he said once: I will fucking tear you up into pieces if you call Yuuri a pig ever again.” Phichit covers his mouth in shock.

“No way….. does he do this to Yakov too….?” Yurio shrugs. 

“Never witnessed it. So could be possible.” Phichit jots all of this down.

“We got our first actual suspect….” He claps excitedly. “Yay me! Call him in for me, please.”

“You’re our prime suspect, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. Get ready to fess up. First question, where were you at the time of death?” Phichit squints his eyes to see any signs of guilt or nervousness in Viktor’s body language. He sees none.

“I was sleeping with my husband in bed.” 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You’re right. I don’t have many ways to prove it. Check the security cameras. You would see me walk out of my room if I was the killer, don’t you think? Yuuri is a light sleeper as well. If I got out of bed, he would’ve known.” Viktor smirks.

“You seem prepared to prove you’re not the suspect. What if you climbed out the window?”

“Jumping out the window can lead to death. There’s no way to get up or down safely.” 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Wanna test it out yourself?” Viktor says slyly. Phichit was definitely not prepared for that answer. He got the chills just from that answer. “I’m kidding.” Viktor laughs then stops abruptly. “Continue with the interrogation.” Phichit is at a loss for words.

“A-anyone you suspect?”

“Of course not. I don’t believe anyone in this household is guilty. Is that all?” Phichit nods.

“Thank you for your time, sir.” Viktor smiles and walks out.

“Alright, in conclusion, our prime suspect currently is Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. We don’t have enough evidence to arrest him. Stay on the lookout for any suspicious activity from him. I’ll be taking my leave now. See all of you tomorrow at noon.” Phichit bows and leaves the house.

“Vitya, stop acting so damn innocent. Everyone in this house knows it’s you.” Yurio says, rolling his eyes.

“But it isn’t me! I tried everything I could to convince that officer that it wasn’t me!” Yurio scoffs.

“You were so prepared to be found guilty that you convinced him that you are guilty. Which can only mean… you are guilty.” Viktor scoffs this time.

“I am not! You’re putting the blame on me, so you must be the guilty one! You were probably the one who convinced him that I’m the killer. If I die tonight, it’s you.”

“If  _ I  _ die tonight, it’s you!” Yurio yells and storms out.

“Vitya…. don’t be so harsh on him…. it’s not his fault that you seem the most guilty….” Yuuri says softly, clinging onto Viktor’s arm.

“Bullshit. It feels like all of you are against me.” He shakes Yuuri’s arm off and storms out as well.

Lilia walks up to Yuuri and clicks her tongue. “Don’t follow him. It’s useless. If he’s found guilty, I’ll be surprised. After all, he’s considered a role model. If a role model were to be arrested, he’d lose his title. He cares about that title very much. I can’t see him losing that title whatsoever. If he were to lose it, it’d be doing something idiotic like pooping in the woods.” She pats his back. “Don’t worry. He’s not guilty. No matter what that officer says.” Yuuri looks up at Lilia.

“Who do you think it is…..?”

“If anybody, I’d think it’s myself. But I know for a fact I didn’t do it. So I’m not so sure. All will be fine soon.” She comforts Yuuri and walks away.

A loud shriek echoes throughout the mansion. It wakes up Yuuri almost immediately. He starts running to where he heard the shriek, but to no avail.

“P-please n-no….. l-let me go…… I-I won’t tell anybody….” Mila begs. The killer laughs.

“You liar. You’re such a gossiping bitch that as soon as I’d let you go. You’d run to tell someone you trust. And that person you trust ... will come and beat the shit out of me. I’m not taking any chances.” The killer grabs a gun and shoots her multiple times. 

Yuuri hears the final gunshot and runs to Mila’s bedroom. He turns on the light to see her dead body, laying still on the ground, her blood seeping through the carpet. He screams loudly. Viktor runs in and sees the body.

“Holy shit…. Yuuri, stay here, I’ll call the cops.” Viktor runs to grab the phone and calls the cops. Yuuri covers his mouth in shock and falls onto his knees.

“W-who….. a-and why….?” Viktor walks back into the room and sits down next to Yuuri.

“I don’t know, Yuuri. It’s just unbelievable at this point…. The fact that there’s an interrogation happening, people are being murdered left and right…. I’m scared, Yuuri. What if they come after you next?” Yuuri looks up at his beloved husband and wipes away Viktor’s tears.

“Vitya, don’t worry. Don’t think about the future. Think about the present. My biggest fear right now is the murderer in this house. That should be your only worry right now.” Viktor nods and holds Yuuri close.

“You’re right…. We have to find this killer and stop him before it’s too late….” Viktor says as he hugs Yuuri tightly, slightly crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know: after the argument, viktor sleeps in the guest room instead of with yuuri in bed.


	3. Interrogation Pt. 2

“I definitely wasn’t expecting the killer to kill somebody else. My assumption is that Mila found out who the killer is and confronted them about it. The killer then killed her because they didn’t want to be discovered. Anybody have any clues?” Phichit says.

“The room I sleep in is somewhat close to her room, so I heard a shriek and immediately tried to find where it came from. As I was coming close to her room, I heard a male voice, but I don’t know what he said. Then there were gunshots. At first I didn’t know it was Mila, but after the gunshots, I knew it came from her room.” Yuuri says, holding Viktor’s hand tightly.

“So the killer is a male….? Yuri, where were you at the time of death?” Yurio yawns.

“I was asleep. I went to Otabek’s place that night.” Yurio states, glaring at Phichit.

“What about you, Viktor?”

“I slept in the guest room in the left wing. Our room is on the right wing.” He says.

“My main suspects this time are Yuuri and Viktor. The rest of you are dismissed.” Phichit waves his hand to signal everyone to leave.

“Yuuri, so you found the body?” Yuuri nods. “How many gunshots did you see in her body?” Yuuri held up 4 fingers. “What happened after you saw the body? Who was the first person you saw? For all we know, the first person you saw, could be the killer.” Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“It was…. Viktor ...” Phichit scratches his head.

“Something doesn’t add up. He said he slept in the left wing in a guest room, and there’s no way he would have ran that fast to check if you were okay.” Yuuri starts visibly shaking and crying.

“B-b-but Vitya would never do something like this….” 

“Woah woah woah…. calm down…. we don’t know for sure yet. It could just be a coincidence.” Yuuri sniffles and calms down. “Go get him for me, please.”

“Viktor, it always leads back to you somehow. What’s your alibi this time? You didn’t hear Mila’s shriek, but heard Yuuri’s scream loud and clear.” Phichit looks at Viktor’s body language to see if he’s nervous.

“Can you please stop looking at my body? I have a husband.” Phichit looks up and apologizes. “I did hear Mila’s shriek, but only a little. I walked, instead of running, because I thought maybe I misheard. After a while, I heard gunshots and Yuuri’s scream. That’s when I began to run.” Phichit writes it down in his notepad.

“May I see the security camera footage now?” Viktor nods and leads him out the door. “Hey, sorry about making him cry.” Viktor raised his eyebrow.

“Making who cry?” Phichit rubs his arm.

“Yuuri….” That’s when Phichit regrets mentioning it. Viktor grabs him by his collar.

“You made my Yuuri cry? How?” Phichit has never been more scared in his life. He may have dealt with serial killers before, but only when they’re locked up. This time, he doesn’t even know who is the killer and what they’re capable of.

“I-I told him that whoever he saw first could be the killer.” Viktor scoffs.

“Well, I don’t really care if I’m the prime suspect or not. You made Yuuri cry though. Apologize to him. Never make him cry ever again. Or else I  _ will  _ kill you.” He lets go.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so angry. Don’t take the whole killing thing seriously.” He smiles. “I just don’t like it when people make him cry. Sorry for grabbing you like that.” He laughs nervously.

“Here it is. The security guards can help you look through them. I am not an expert at security cameras. Bye bye!” Viktor waves at Phichit as he leaves the room. Phichit’s walkie talkie buzzes.

“Who’s the prime suspect so far? I can take over, starting tomorrow.” An officer asks.

“It’s Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. He threatened me earlier, Chris. He’s getting even more suspicious.” Chris laughs.

“Oh, that’s just Viktor. He’s my bff. What did you do? He’d only do that if you did something bad to someone.”

“I made Yuuri cry.” 

“Ouch. That’s gotta hurt. He’s even more threatening when it comes to Yuuri. Tell me. What did he say?” Chris crosses his legs.

“He said he’d kill me if I made Yuuri cry again.” He sighs.

“Don’t take it too seriously. That’s just Viktor. If you take it seriously, you’re gonna completely forget about the real killer—“ Phichit interrupts.

“But what if  _ he  _ is the real killer?” Chris pouts.

“Vitya would never kill someone. I’d be shocked if he was the killer. So just question those without an alibi then bing bada boom! You caught em. Now you don’t have to worry about catching the killer, since I’m filling in for you. Anyways, toodles!” Chris gets off of the walkie talkie. 

Phichit watches the security camera footage, but can’t find anything out of the ordinary. He finds out that audio is a thing in this footage. When he turns it on, he can hear loud thuds against a wall. Every millisecond or so. He would hear other sounds as well. He heard a male voice and a feminine voice. The male voice is probably speaking some sort of Slavic language and the feminine voice was speaking Japanese. Thanks to anime, Phichit was able to distinguish the language. He knew Yuuri is Japanese and Viktor’s family is Russian. As he takes a sip of his coffee, he hears a distinguishable sound which confirms what he was hearing was not a physical fight. That distinguishable sound was a moan. Phichit spat out his coffee as soon as he heard it. The sounds he was hearing were the sounds of Viktor and Yuuri having sex. He felt like he was going to throw up. That was enough security footage watching today for him.

“Viktor claims to be innocent. Who denies this claim and has evidence against this?” Yuuri hesitantly raises his hand. Viktor looks at Yuuri in utter betrayal. “What’s the evidence you got, Yuuri?” Yuuri stands up and hands Phichit a handkerchief with Viktor’s initials on it. It also happens to have blood stains on it.

“I-if you check the guest bedroom he was staying in, you’ll find more evidence.” Yuuri states, looking away from Viktor. Viktor’s jaw drops in shock.

“It wasn’t me! How many goddamn times do I have to tell you all?” This is the first time Phichit sees a Viktor visibly nervous. He was pacing back and forth and looked like he was gonna have a break down any second. 

“Everyone stay with Viktor. Yuuri and I are gonna check the guest bedroom.” Phichit and Yuuri run to the guest room. “Where’s the evidence?” Yuuri opened a closet which revealed nothing besides spare clothes. Phichit peeks inside, looking for the so-called evidence. 

“Tell me if you find anything. I’ll go comfort Vitya.” Yuuri says. Phichit makes a sound of approval before Yuuri starts running towards the living room. 

“Where’s Vitya?” Yuuri asks worriedly. 

“Bathroom in the right wing.” Yuuri quickly runs to the bathroom and attempts to open the door, but it’s locked. He knocks on the door then hears the lock click. Suddenly, he’s pulled into the bathroom. 

“Vitya, I’m so so so sorry. I didn’t want to—“ Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. After a bit, he pulls away. 

“Don’t be sorry, darling. As long as you’re safe, I’ll be fine.” Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears.

“No, you’re not fine! You almost had a mental breakdown out there because of me. I shouldn’t have accused you like that.” Viktor laughs a bit.

“That handkerchief ... where did you find it? I lost it two years ago.” 

“Wait. That means someone framed you?? We have to tell Phichit!” Yuuri was about to run out, but Viktor grabbed his hand.

“Don’t bother. He wouldn’t believe a damn word I say.” Viktor assures Yuuri. Yuuri makes a sound of agreement and hugs Viktor.

“Let’s go out to see the others.”

“Evidence? Is that Yuuri crazy or what? I don’t see a single piece of eviden—“ Phichit pauses as he feels someone watching him. He turns around and sees no one. When he’s about to continue searching, a cloth with chloroform covers his mouth. Before fainting, he can feel himself get tied up, along with a cloth in his mouth so he can’t scream. The killer pushes him into the closet, locks it, and barricades it. The killer laughed maniacally, which echoed throughout the household. Yuri and Otabek looked up towards the left wing.

“Shit. That damn killer struck back once again, didn’t he?” Viktor and Yuuri came running into the living room after they heard the laugh.

“You guys heard that too, right?” Everybody in the living room nods.

“Who’s missing?” Otabek asks. Yurio starts counting.

“Nobody in the family is. Then it must be Phichit.”

“But two people must be missing. The victim and the killer.” Viktor says.

“Phichit must be the victim!” Yurio says. Viktor runs to the left wing and runs into the guest room. Everyone else follows.

“Fuck. It’s locked from the inside.” Viktor says as tries to break down the door. “It’s impossible. All of the doors in this house are unbreakable. W-we can’t save him….” Viktor turns to look at everyone else. “One of you have done this. Who’s willing to confess?” Everybody looks at each other. “Well, great. Now the cop is done for. Looks like we have to call up Chris.”


	4. You suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this at 1AM. Literally went through 3 different endings for this chapter.

“This is your fucking fault, Yuuri. If you hadn’t made Phichit go into the guest room, the killer wouldn’t have gotten to him.” Yurio says angrily. Yuuri looks down sadly.

“I didn’t-“

“You’re the killer, AREN'T you? You took him to the guest room and left purposely so he would think you’re checking up on Viktor when you’re actually setting everything up to kill him. Isn’t that your plan?” Viktor stands up.

“Yura, that’s enough. You know Yuuri wouldn’t-“

“How do I know you aren’t being fooled by him? Old man, you're such an idiot wh—“

“I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!” Viktor yells. The whole entire room went silent. “You always talk shit about Yuuri and I’m sick of it. First, you talk shit, then you accuse him of killing Phichit. I already warned you about insulting my Yuuri. He was with me the whole entire time.” Viktor says.

Viktor’s yelling left Yuuri in shock. He has never seen Viktor so mad before.

“So your mask has finally dropped in front of the whole entire family. I’ve been waiting for this day to happen.” Viktor visibly gets angrier.

“You know what… I’ll fucking murder you if you pull this crap ever again. Then you all will never find the true killer.” Everyone turns to look at Viktor, in shock, after hearing what just came from his mouth. Chris walks in as if he’s a mysterious stranger in those Wild West movies.

“Ah, no wonder why you’re the prime suspect. I’ll interrogate all of you unlike Phichit. Yes, he was a great detective, but he was biased. Even though I am close with this family, I will interrogate you all fair and square. Starting with Yurio. Come with me to this enclosed room.” He struts dramatically to the interrogation room.

“I heard everything. It seems like you’re pissing Viktor off on purpose. You knew if you insulted Yuuri, he’d threaten you, yet you still did it. Why, may I ask?” Chris asks.

“Whenever Vitya is angry, that’s when he doesn’t lie. His threats may be over exaggerated, but if you anger him enough, he’ll spill the tea. So if he knew Yuuri was linked to the murderer somehow, he’d spill.” Yuri says as he reaches over for the vodka.

“Ah ah ah ah ah- not until we’re done. I don’t need a drunk Yura right now.” Chris says, putting the vodka farther from Yuri’s reach. “Now, if I don’t come out of here alive in the next few interrogations, assume it’s the person I was interrogating. Actually… forget that.” Yuri raises his eyebrows.

“What? That is a huge clue if that happens.” Chris shakes his head.

“The killer is definitely not that stupid. He would’ve been caught a long time ago if this was the case. But do you see this psycho locked up? No. The killer is framing people. He just framed Yuuri, can’t you see that? If I were killed during this interrogation, the killer could end up poisoning me. But how would we know who it is? We wouldn’t because he’s smart enough to knock out the one under interrogation. Then you guys would suspect the one that was under interrogation, when they’re actually innocent. Therefore, I will not be drinking or eating anything made by any of you.” Chris clears his throat. “Now back to the regular scheduled programming. Where were you at the time of Mila’s death? And what were you doing?”

“I was with Otabek. We were playing games.”

“You got any proof to back this up?”

“Otabek can prove it.”

“Alright, Otabek is next. Get him for me.”

“Mr. Altin. Now where were you at Yakov’s and Mila’s time of death and what were you doing?”

“At Yakov’s time of death, I was with Yura. We were playing games. Same for Mila’s.”

“Proof?” Otabek pulls out his phone and shows him Yuri’s and his messages. They were sending GamePigeon games to each other back and forth at the times and days of death. He also shows him a picture of Yuri, struggling at Scrabble, which was on Mila’s day of death. “Alright, I believe you. For now at least. Bring in Viktor.”

“Yura finally broke through your shield, huh? Saw it coming miles away when this tragedy hit.” Viktor sighs.

“Get on with the questions already.”

“A little impatient today, are we now? This’ll go quick as long as you have evidence. Where were you at Mila’s time of death? And what were you doing?”

“Sleeping.”

“Where?”

“Guest bedroom.”

“What for?”

“Yuuri and I got into a fight.”

“Ooooh….. Spill the tea. This could be a motive.” Viktor glares at Chris.

“This isn’t a time for games, Chris. This argument had nothing to do with Mila whatsoever. How could this be a motive?” Chris smirks.

“A motive to kill. Doesn’t matter who it is. Let’s say that you were so angry that you wanted to hit something, possibly kill. You wouldn’t kill who you argued with, especially a loved one. You would kill someone you have no feelings for. So it would make you feel good, not bad.” Viktor’s eyes widened and he scoffed.

“Are you accusing me of killing Mila?” Chris shook his head.

“Just giving an example. It’s just an example. Please don’t yell at me.” Chris covers his ears. Viktor just sighs and relaxes into his seat.

“Yuuri basically said I was the most guilty person in the family.” Chris uncovers his ears in relief.

“So that’s when the accu- WAIT!” Chris stood up suddenly, which scared the crap outta Viktor.

“What the fu—“ Chris shushes Viktor. He goes to open the door and the whole entire family is eavesdropping in on the conversation. 

“Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, enter the room. EVERYBODY ELSE SHOO! Except my bff Vitya.” He looks at Viktor lovingly and sits back down in his seat.

“I have realized you two have a story that has been in fact changed. When Phichit was still active, Yuri said he slept at Otabek’s house at the time of death. BUT now you guys say that you guys were playing games. Suspicious, don’t you think? This could mean ... the killer has an accomplice. Not meaning you two are, even though it is sus.” 

“An accomplice??” Yuri asks, visibly nervous. “That means the killer has someone who is just as capable and just as smart to kill us if the killer is arrested.” Chris shakes his head.

“The accomplice could be the brains while the killer is the one doing it. Vitya, what do you think?” Chris asks, but Viktor isn’t there. “Vitya?” He smirked evilly and walks out of the room. “Vitya, oh, Vitya. Where art thou, Vitya?” 

“Right here.” Viktor says. Chris jumps.

“AAH VITYA! oh hey.” He wonked. “Come enter the interrogation room once again. What are you holding?” 

“Drinks, what do you think?” He walks into the room and places it down on the table. Yuri and Chris look at each other worriedly. Viktor sits down in his seat, grabs the cup closest to Otabek, and takes a sip. Chris and Yuri sit back down in their seats.

“Aren’t y’all gonna drink the water?” Chris smiles politely.

“Thank you, but I’ll pass.”

“Same here.” Yuri says. Otabek nods his head in agreement. Viktor just raises an eyebrow.

“You guys are unhealthy as fuck. It’s just water.” He takes another sip. “Nothing could possibly go—“ All of a sudden, he starts coughing uncontrollably. In the middle of coughs, he starts laughing, which freaks the rest of the men out. So he just ends up crying in the end, once the coughing has settled down. “Whew, that was scary.” He laughs a bit more before he looks up at the rest of them. “Why do you guys look so scared? Did you guys actually think I was gonna die? Or…” he frowns. Chris laughs nervously.

“To be honest, for a second, I thought you were the killer after you brought the drinks. But then when you took a sip, you almost died coughing, I thought you were an idiotic killer. Then came to the conclusion that you are indeed not the killer.” Viktor pouts.

“So you suspected me all this time?” Chris smiles.

“Well, at least I know the water is safe.” Yuri grabs a glass and sloops it up. “At least I hope so.” Yuri started freaking out.

“Wait so if I die, it’s Vitya?” Chris nods.

“Or it’s a worker.” Yuri started pacing back and forth.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say it before I drank it?” Chris shrugged.

“I didn’t think you’d drink it.” Viktor stands up.

“So all this time, you guys didn’t drink it because you thought I poisoned you all?” Everyone nods. “Well, you aren’t wrong about that. I poisoned you all with love!” Chris could feel Yuuri’s disappointment, even though he wasn’t in the room. 

The sound of a bat being dragged across the floor caught everyone’s attention. The holder had covered their face. Chris pulled out a gun and pointed it to the holder.

“Who are you? And what have you done to Yakov and Mila?” The bat holder shrugs and swings at Yurio, which ended up knocking out Otabek.

“BEKA!” Yurio runs to Otabek’s side and holds him close. “Y-you…. you killed them.” A distorted voice was heard behind the mask.

“Not exactly. Someone else did.” Yuri’s and Chris’s eyes widened. It confirmed that the masked figure was the accomplice. The masked figure swung the bat at Chris, knocking the gun out of his hands which slid to Viktor. He grabs the gun.

“Vitya, give it to me!” Chris says quickly. “Please hurry.” Viktor tosses the gun to Chris, but misses. 

Viktor whispers “shit.” The figure knocked out Chris, while Viktor was shaking in fear. “Yura, d-do something.” Yurio grabs Chris’ gun and pointed it at the accomplice.

“I will do it if you swing at me.” It was easy to tell that this accomplice was a male. “Vitya.” The distorted voice says. Viktor starts freaking out. “I will let you and your friends go if you hand him over.” Tears start running down Viktor’s face. 

“Y-Yura, please no. P-please.” Viktor is shaking, visibly terrified of the masked man. The door slammed open.

“What is this, King of Masked Singer?” Phichit says, pointing the gun at the figure. Viktor and Yurio pipe up in happiness. The figure pushes him down.

“How did you get out? I was sure my boss locked the damn door!” Yurio and Phichit heard the stutter.

“Your boss, huh? Would you care to tell us who your boss is? We’ll let you go.” The accomplice nods. Yurio and Phichit put the guns down. Viktor walked up behind Yurio and leaned against the chair. 

“May the force be with you.” The masked man says, confusing them, until they hear the cocking of two guns. Before they can see who did so, the accomplice knocked them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new record for word count !! 1830 words !


End file.
